


The pretty ones

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall and Harry are vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pretty ones

_The music was loudly pounding in the air, and the sweat was dripping on the dancing creatures spines. They’re shirts were stuck against their muscular torsos as they moved every inch of their bodies to the beating sound waves. They were called the pretty ones; faces as beautiful as a jewel from Tiffany’s. The people that was afraid of them and hid from them in the shadows was still fascinated by their beauty, they could mesmerize you by just one murdering look. Their eyes looked dangerously red and their mouths always craved after the taste of human blood. They couldn’t feel love, only lust. Some would call them assassins, animals. But they were the hunters, searching after the one final meal._

-

“Styles, you’ve seen the black chick over there? She with lips as red as the liquid that is floating inside that thick vein on her smooth slender neck. She looks quite tasteful, doesn’t she?” the blond man shouted as he poured the scotch down his throat.

“Not my type.” Harry answered drearily back.

He wasn’t in any way interested to be seen talking him, if anyone saw it his image would be ruined.

“Don’t be so picky Styles, you’ve been starting to look quite thin in the last couple of months. Are you feeding on animals or something?” Niall chuckled.

The taller man just groaned tiredly as he left the other man standing at the bar by himself. He didn’t have the urge to be laughed at when he was still so sober to not even sway one bit when he walked and he didn’t want to be near that filthy type. There were two sorts of vampires, those who ate for quenching their hunger and those who just killed for fun. They didn’t respect the humans as species; they only cared about the pulsing blood inside their heart that they were going to drill their teeth in. Niall Horan was the second of those categories, or that was what he had heard of. He usually made his offers think that he was longing after them, that he noticed their inner self. But they were wrong, he didn’t care about them, all he cared about was getting drunk at the nearest pub, and to Harry’s misfortune he had laid his eyes on this for the night. Niall had been pining after him directly as their eyes met and when he could see the chocolate curly man was moving away he followed him secretly.

Harry sat down on the cold stonewall, taking up a fag before he gently put between his lips. He took up the lighter and after just a second it glowed nicely in the dark night. Slowly he inhaled the smoke down his lungs, it always made him feel a little bit calmer when he could just have his own time with his beloved cigarettes. Harry frowned loudly when he saw a white tee-shirt with the text ‘The who’ coming nearer, it could only be Horan who wore those lounging clothes. The boy jumped up and sat right beside him so that he could feel the warm aura that he was sending out with his tiny body.

“You look cold, want my jacket that I stole from a pretty model yesterday before I killed him?” the blond boy whispered seductively in his air.

He could feel the tiny water drops from when breathed against his skin, it made his whole body quiver.

“No thanks, keep it yourself.” Harry hissed, why couldn’t he just leave him alone?

The silence fell down on them; he wondered how much longer it would take for him to just realize that he wasn’t interested in him. But when he saw the boy looking up at him he saw two beautiful blue eyes, how could they not be red? Niall must have read his mind because he blushed fiercely as the cold wind was capturing his rosy cheeks.

“They never changed colour when I transformed, I don’t really know why.” He explained.

“They’re pretty.” Harry whispered before he could stop himself.

“Thanks.” He smiled widely back.

He felt how Niall’s trembling fingers were trying to find his, so let them entwine with them as nobody could see him up here. He didn’t like him for one bit, but those eyes he could kill for. He wanted to never look away because he was certain that if his heart had still been beating it would’ve been pounding loudly against his chest. His nose was filled by the cologne that the Irish teen had bathed himself in; perhaps he wasn’t so filthy as he once had thought he was. Maybe it was just a façade to protect himself, because there were a lot who would kill him for those eyes that he had. Abnormality wasn’t wanted in the vampire world, you either had to be dangerous for the society or you’d have to live a life in fear.

“I’ve been watching you all night, you were pretty hot before on the dance floor.” He grinned.

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“I’ve never met anyone behave as polite yet mean at the same time as you before, when did you became a vamp?”

Harry looked at him for a bit, he wasn’t actually certain that he wanted the blond boy to know more about him that he already did. Someday he might use it against him in a civil war and then he’d been useless. But somehow he trusted him, because deep down inside he had a feeling that he was as genuinely nice and bubbly as he behaved.

“1859. It was my father’s mistress that decided to transform me. I’ve never felt such a great pain as when she buried her fangs down on my neck and sucked out the last of my life.”

“You’re really old then, I’ve only been a vamp for like thirty years or so. I was jumping up and down to the music in the crowd, it was a summer rock festival in town and before I could even scream for help I felt how someone grabbed me and bit me in the throat. Never even saw who it was. Sometimes I miss being a human; everything is always so hard and cold now. Back then I knew how to love, and now lust is the only thing that I can feel. ” He sighed sadly.

Harry put his arms around his shoulders and squeezed him lightly, he felt pity for him. He was also tired of always being on your own with no one to even care if you lived the day out. He felt two wet lips pressing themselves against the dimple in his cheek; he couldn’t help himself for smiling. He had never met anyone as innocent as the Irish teen before, and his gut told him to never let him go.

“Come how with me, stay and start a life with me. We could be happy together if you wanted to, feed on blood from the hospital down town.” Niall pleaded.

“We’ll see, but I’ll promise to give it a shot.” Harry promised.

The boy grinned widely to him; he had probably thought that Harry would just reject him again. But he couldn’t deny those irresistible blue sparkling eyes. They looked like they had captured stars from the sky in them, because there was something magical with the night blue orbs. He felt the lips slowly moving to the centre of his mouth and he parted his own to let the wet tongue slip in smoothly. He tasted good, nothing like the human blood. Rather cinnamon and orange, a bit like Christmas. He felt a bit embarrassed over how bad he had treated him before, because he was as sweet as sugar and as harmful as a fly.

-

_In thousands of year forward the creatures were moving like the shadows in the dark, hunting to maintain their hunger. The humans hated them and yet loved them strongly, they were mesmerized with their dangerously beautiful features. Their eyes were as red as blood and their lust always craved a new vein to bite. Some would call them assassins, animals. But they were the hunters, searching after the one final meal. Somewhere two young boys had proved their world wrong, that lust wasn’t the only thing that existed. If they looked beyond their fears there was a great prize waiting for them. It was called love._


End file.
